


Unexpected Apologies

by NHMoonshadow



Series: Running Uphill [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gavin Reed Redemption, M/M, Pre-Convin, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21742627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NHMoonshadow/pseuds/NHMoonshadow
Summary: In the wake of the Carlos Ortiz case, Connor arrives back at the police station to once again work with Lieutenant Anderson. He has an interesting conversation with one Gavin Reed.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Series: Running Uphill [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567129
Comments: 13
Kudos: 201





	Unexpected Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> For Indigo, who prompted this!
> 
> For anyone not in the know, this is a split-off scene from my larger fic Running Uphill. If you want to learn what brought Gavin to this mental state, I highly recommend you read it.

**November 6, 2038**

Connor stepped out of the automated taxi. As the vehicle pulled away from the curb, he took a moment to neaten his jacket and fix his tie. 

His thoughts were on his mission and his orders, trying to decide what would be the best approach to develop a functional working relationship with Lieutenant Anderson. 

Someone off to the side cleared their throat, then a familiar voice called out to him. “Back again, Connor?”

Gavin Reed was standing a few feet away. He must have been on his phone when he spotted Connor, as the small device was sitting quietly in his hand. 

The friendliness of the man’s greeting was unexpected given last night's volatile behavior. 

“Hello, Detective Reed,” he greeted. “And, yes, to answer your question. Lieutenant Anderson has been officially assigned to the deviancy case, and I was once more assigned to assist.” 

“Uh huh.” 

Connor noted that his fingers flexed in a way that suggested that he was about to reach out, only to tuck both hands into his jacket pockets instead. Interestingly, he looked away for a moment before making direct eye contact.

“Hey, about last night. I . . . I’m not gonna sugar coat it. What I did last night was shitty, and there’s no reason for it. I just wanted to say . . . I’m sorry.”

Connor blinked. His social programming offered several responses, but given that his previous interactions with the man were almost a complete contradiction to now, he was unsure how to properly proceed. He ended up settling on the most neutral response. “There’s no reason for you to apologize, Detective. Nothing you did was-”

“And I’m gonna stop you right there,” Gavin interrupted him. “I would never have pulled that crap on a human, it shouldn’t make okay for me to do it to you.”

This was unexpected. Last night, Gavin was perfectly comfortable threatening him with a gun when Connor had confronted him for mishandling the deviant. Perhaps he needed a reminder that Connor was not actually another police officer. “I’m an android, Detective, not a human. What you did wasn’t illegal.”

Gavin became visibly  _ angry _ , and Connor’s programming couldn’t tell him what he had said wrong. His voice was tight when he responded, and curiously, tapped the toe of his right boot against the pavement. It was a nervous gesture that seemed very out of place on the detective. “Just because it’s legal doesn’t make right. That’s all I’m trying to say.”

Connor’s relationship status rose from  _ Hostile _ to  _ Neutral _ on his HUD. 

Given the nature of Connor’s assignment, he had no idea how to respond to such a statement. But as he didn’t want to lose this progress with Gavin, Connor politely excused himself instead.

“If you’ll excuse me Detective, I need to go check in with Lieutenant Anderson.”

“I won’t keep you then.”

An odd expression twisted itself across Gavin’s face then. It was something akin to someone in pain, a mere flash and then it was gone. 

Connor turned and walked away, completely unaware that was the last time he would see Gavin through a machine’s eyes.

Days later, Connor would replay the conversation in his head as he combs through every interaction he ever had with Gavin Reed. He would remember those words and see that expression and finally make the connection.

_ Oh. _


End file.
